DragonballXSailor Moon as Disney Heroes and Marvel Princesses
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Halloween Special 2019. The children of Hotaru and Android 17, Trunks and Usagi, and Yamcha and Ami are given stories by a witch where they will see their parents play their favorite Marvel Heroes and Disney Princesses together in one story for each couple. There they must learn to relive the concept of crossing different worlds together once more.
1. The story begins

_**Well here is the Halloween Special for 2019. After Creature Near The Cabin, DBZXSM Five Nights at Freddies, and Zombie Forest I am still interested in Halloween Specials so I decided this one after watching the amazing film Avengers Endgame(Along with Godzilla King Of the Monster mind you) I felt inspired by the Marvel heroes that I wanted to do something this Halloween month with the theme.**_

**_Oh and the next chapter for Starlight won't be until next month I had been in need to get inspired to write again and writing this story will get me back in action. Zombie Forest isn't finished yet I still need to put in the epilogue as after Halloween was done I didn't feel like doing the Epilogue but I'll be sure to update on that and give a much better conclusion to Zombie Forest._**

**_Please enjoy and I do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, or Marvel and Disney Characters._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

In an isolated area surrounded by age old trees and humbled green grass due to not having too many people coming over there build a large mansion that had been around for centuries. It felt rather spooky but for some reason a group of kids numbered up to 7 children around 8 years old,4 boys and 3 girls decided to venture into the area that inhabited the lonely house. Along with them there were 6 adults ranging from early 20's tagging along with them but unlike the children they were with they seemed cautious about coming there while the kids seemed excited.

"Come on guys it's this way." The youngest looking pink haired child with twin bunny odangoes pushed her parents. Her name was Kousagi.

"You said that you cleaned this woman's house and she wants to return the favor?" Usagi mother of Kousagi asked still skeptical of the place.

"Oh don't be so scared trust me she has a big surprise waiting for us." Chibiusa first daughter of Usagi agreed with her little sister.

The last member of their family was Trunks the future husband of Usagi and future father of Chibiusa and Kousagi. He was walking from behind his two offspring's and wife so that he could talk with his long time friends Gohan and Goten who also were enthusiastic about going into the haunted looking house.

"I don't sense any disturbance in the place so I guess it's not too bad but still why did you guys take care of her house?"Trunks asked the two spiky haired sons of Goku.

Gohan explained."We heard that this place was haunted so we would come by and check on it, you know how kids like to spread scary stories about this home. But it turned out that an old woman lived alone in there with no one around. After the storm hit we felt bad that her house was struck by lightening and rain poured in and ruined her bedroom. She's was just an elderly lady trying to get by so we helped her out."

Aside from all those that were talking along the way the rest of the group came to the front porch where the front door entrance to the house was. After they had rung the doorbell an old woman with long white hair had invited them all in to the living room next to the fireplace where various seats were placed such as two couches each on one the side of the room and four soft cushion chairs two on each end of the couches.

Hotaru and Android 17 would both sit on the right side couch from the fireplaces' point of view while Yamcha and Ami would sit next to them at the left edge. With Trunks and Usagi though because there was no more room in the couch Trunks decided to just take one of the chairs and move it next to his girlfriend so he could sit next to her.

The kids on the other hand were at the opposite side of the room from where their parents were.

The elderly woman would sit down on the one free chair that was right next to the fire place. She would sip on her cup of black tea before speaking to the parents.

"So these are your children from your future, quite an interesting story." The women happily said.

"What did you kids tell her?" Yamcha asked the youngest in question.

"It's okay no need to be upset Kousagi told me everything about you and your future parenting while the others wanted to fill me in on what kind of little warriors they were." The woman admitted.

"Did they now?" Ami blushed.

The aging but content person then continued. "Why of course Ami Mizuno and Yamcha I know about your son Di Sun the water wolf warrior."

She points to Yamcha and Amis' son who had spiky long hair like his father did during his younger years but it was shaded blue in the same tone as Amis', he also had eyes of similar style like his fathers iris's but colored blue like his mothers.

"Sorry mom and dad I couldn't help it." Di Sun confessed humorously as he blushed. This caused his parents Ami and Yamcha to stare at him with a slight annoyance.

The woman then added more to what she had known. "Janus and Mimas had also told me about you two Hotaru and Android 17 or Lapis if you don't mind. Their two cyborg parents."

She aimed at the twin siblings who shared a similar hairstyle to their parents only the girl Mimas had eyes like her mother with the blue colors of her father while Janus the brother had the eyes of his father but the purple color of his mother.

"Janus! Mimas why did you tell her about that?" Hotaru asked roughly which caused her twins to be scared alittle bit.

The oldest person eased the cautious sailor senshi. "It's alright you can see I mean no harm in any way I can promise you that my dear."

Trunks inserted himself into the conversation.

"You seem easy to believe in what the children have said." He suspected.

The woman then answered back still smiling. "Well that's because I am a witch. Ethel the lonely as many would call me."

"You're a witch?" Usagi asked with surprise.

"Why of course young one. I have seen many things in my lifetime before I decided to spend the rest of my days here leaving my old life of magic behind. Then one day however your little kids would kindly help me out so I thought I would give them something special for this Halloween month." She explained.

Yamcha wondered. "So you're a witch that wants to do nice things for children instead of kidnapping them so you can bake them into a cake later. Or did you just set this whole thing as a trap for more people to sucker right in then bake the adults as well?"

The father of Di Sun merely jokingly theorized, it was clear with the tone of his voice he wasn't fully committed to it though. It might be because he sensed no power from Ethel.

Ethel merely laughed and shrugged. "Hahahahahahaha trust me if it were a trap you'd already fallen right into it."

"No I wouldn't." Yamcha disagreed.

"Yes you would." Di Sun and Ami then both agreed with Ethel.

Di Sun then whispered into Ethel's ear next to him. "Sorry about my dad he isn't the brightest man here."

Android 17 then tried to keep up with current events. "Alright now I think we need to talk about this right now. Tell us why you had our kids bring us along with you, what is the reason for us being here?"

Ethel sat up and easily explained what her intentions were. She then offered her attention to all the youngest people in the living room.

"Go tell them kids."

Kousagi elaborated."She said she would cast a spell on you that when you dream we can see what happens inside the dreams. She says that the dreams will put each two parents inside a story we can pick."

Usagi said in confusion."What you mean you kids want your parents to dream?"

Ethel explained."Ah but not just any dream. You will fall asleep and when you do you will find yourselves inside stories your children will choose to tell. After that you will play through the perspectives of the characters you will become. You will forget everything you know now and live in a completely different life atleast just for the dreams. Along the way the people you know in real life will also be in there as different people."

Android 17 questioned."So let me get this straight you're gonna cast a spell on all of us to fall asleep so we can just tell stories for the children? Tell me how different this is from regular story telling."

Ethel proudly wanted to demonstrate by pulling out her traditional wooden wand that she had kept for so many years. "Because unlike how you see in a story book with words and pictures this way your kids can see the stories come to life without the need for a TV screen."

The kind witch then aimed her magic wand to Di Sun before letting a shiny star magic sparkle cast out of the tip of it then it harmlessly hit Yamcha and Ami's son on the head immediately putting him to sleep.

Once the boys eyes had shut a foggy white cloud appeared from the top of his head. After it had grown big enough like twice the size of Di Suns own cranium the cloud would then reveal one of his dreams.

"Wait is that me?" Yamcha recognized.

He would see an image of him wearing his traditional Turtle school orange gi and his slippered foot planted down on what appeared to be the Perfect Cells' back. It was like watching through a screen of some sort only the images looked far more real than a hologram projector.

From within the dream Di Sun stepped in from out of nowhere and cheered on his father. "Yeah dad I can't believe I had been having those dreams where you weren't this good!"

Yamcha groaned in abit of an annoyance after seeing that while his blue Sailor Senshi then blushed after seeing her son say that.

"Sorry he doesn't have much faith in his own father." Ami admitted embarrassingly.

"Hahahahaha!" Android 17 laughed enjoying that fact.

Ethel then ended her spell on Di Sun causing him to wake up immediately.

"So you want our children to watch us like that?" Hotaru figured.

"Yes." Ethel quickly explained.

"And you're in control over everything that happens in what you just showed us?" Usagi added.

"Precisely." Ethel agreed.

"We want our parents to be in the stories we want to see please." Chibiusa begged.

"And what kind of stories do you want us to be in?" Trunks asked.

Goten came in with what all of the kids had planned. "We all agreed that we want you to become our favorite Disney owned characters."

All of the grownups besides Ethel sweatdropped in confusion over the idea that Goten had just said making them look at him with an un-normal gaze of wonder.

"You mean like Mickey Mouse or Donald Duck?" Usagi thought.

"No like the Disney Princesses." Kousagi said.

"And Marvel Super Heroes." Goten added.

The Sailor and Z senshi parents still didn't completely get what they were talking about making Ethel smiled at enjoyment over them trying to figure it all out.

Chibiusa wanted to explain it better so she spoke out. "What we all wanted is for you to play in dreams as our favorite Marvel Heroes and Disney Princesses. We will watch you in stories acting out as them in their shoes."

"So one of us will be like Iron Man or Princess Belle?" Hotaru put together.

Janus concluded."Yes but here is the twist. The dads will play as the Heroes while the moms play as the Princesses."

"Okay I guess I think I know what you're saying but go on." Android 17 still didn't fully understand but went with it.

Mimas would then tell both of her parents. "Ethel is going to combine the stories and make them into alternate universes where you can have Belle and Hulk appear in the same universe for whatever reason like science or change in the timeline."

"But why Marvel Heroes and Disney Princesses though? I don't necessarily see the link." Usagi questioned.

"Because mom we love these characters that Disney owns. The boys have always looked up to Spiderman and the Avengers while the girls and I have always done so with the Princesses ever since we first saw them. Now that we know more about Disney we are interested in seeing what it would be like but we want you to be those icons." Chibiusa answered.

Mimas happily said. "Yeah Marvel Super Heroes and Disney Princesses rule like no other!"

Yamcha giggled alittle. "That's quite a multi-crossover so outrageous that I think it actually sounds cool."

Trunks smirked in amusement over the weird idea. "Wow Ethel you really wanted to reward them that much. I can't say that I'm totally with this but if it's you kids that really wanted this to happen then I guess I'm all in for it."

Ami asked. "But the question is which characters are we going to be?"

Mimas immediately answered excitedly. "We've all taken our picks and Janus and I picked our mom to be Cinderella while daddy gets to be Iron Man."

Hotaru blushed in acceptance. "Wow me as princess Cinderella you really think I could play the part."

Android 17 questioned. "Any specific reason for why I am Iron Man?"

Janus replied. "Well you and mom were at some point machines in a sort of way. So why not play that with you. It'd be like an ironic thing where you are actually fully Human and actually wearing the machine only this time you are saving lives."

The artificial Human father seemed to have come around with what his twins had chosen for him and his wife.

Di Sun then explained to his parents. "You dad will get to be Spiderman while Mom will get to be Snow White. I first chose mom to be Snow White because it fits her personality nicely and because she is the youngest Princess so why not have you be the youngest Avenger."

Ami accepted graciously. "Aw my son you're so thoughtful."

"So I get to be a teen again awesome let's go." Yamcha followed.

Kousagi then informed her and Chibiusa's parents."And you my mom will get to be Ariel Princess of the Sea."

Usagi smiled in permission. "That sounds alot of fun I've always wondered what it would be like being a Mermaid.

The Sailor leaders lover next to her then wondered what they would have for him.

"So if she's Ariel who would I get to be?" Trunks asked.

Goten would tell him. "We all though that since Ariel is the princess of the sea how about we grant her one of Marvels Princes."

"You mean like Namor?" Yamcha questioned.

"NOOOO!" The whole room was filled with the loud sounds of all the kids disagreeing strongly.

Gohan would finish. "We all felt Trunks should be Thor."

Vegeta's son gave out a surprised yet astounding expression upon hearing the idea.

"Do you really think I have what it takes to be the God of thunder?" Trunks said pointing to himself.

Janus approved. "Yeah you totally are a Thor."

Di Sun followed. "Oh yeah you do."

Chibiusa greed. "Who else would Ariel be fit with? Namor has nothing on Thor."

With the rest of the parents acting with what could be a fun event Ami decided to push things forward.

"Well if you kids really want this to happen and Ethel is willing to do it then I guess we should just sit back and let her use her magic." Ami contently said.

"About time I get to live in the life of a billionaire even if it's only for a dream and I get to create the machines instead of being one." Android 17 went with.

"I'll do whatever a spider can and kick some butt." Yamcha concurred with a webslinging gesture that the arachnid themed hero would do.

"I can't wait to wear Cinderellas beautiful dress." Hotaru blushed in enchantment.

"All of this sounds wonderful so by all means Ethel go on right ahead." Usagi confirmed to the witch.

"As you wish. Now be ready I am going to now put all of you parents to sleep." Ethel pointed her wand out towards all of them on the other side of the room.

"Once you've woken up your history has been restarted and new memories in their place." Her wand then released it's streams of light around them and through their eyes all they could see was blackness covering their sights as they had given into the enchantment and had fallen asleep.

Janus pulled out his backpack that he had brought with him which contained various candy bars from their local convenient stores and some bags of popcorn and some soda cans ranging from fruit flavored and cola pops. He handed each of the kids next to him some amount of snacks as they sat back down and watched their older counterparts begin the dream stories.

Each couple were resting themselves onto one another, Usagis' head on Trunks' shoulder, Hotarus' head connected with Android 17s' own, and Amis' shoulder nudging against Yamchas' while the former wolf bandit lay on the back of his neck.

After a few seconds of waiting the white dream clouds that Di Sun had earlier were this time forming out of them. The children got to look closely at the images becoming clear and showing their elders within ready to be the Disney owned characters. Di Sun kept his eyes on Ami and Yamchas', Janus and Mimas focused on Android 17/Lapis and Hotarus', and Goten, Gohan, Kousagi, and Chibiusa were observing Usagi and Trunks' show.

"Let the stories begin." Ethel announced.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Love below and above land Thor and Ariel

_**ArielXThor**_

Somewhere between the North Atlantic Ocean and the Norwegian sea the once peaceful and free roaming waters of Scandanavia were put into an icy halt after the sudden appearance by the warmongering Frost Giants of Jotunheim. The demonic Giants came forth and with their powers they transformed the very sea into a land of ice with their goal to plunge the Earth into a new Ice Age. With the lands of the Humans at their mercy only The Sea Kingdom of Atlantica could offer resistance to the Giants from another realm but even with King Triton(Kenji Tsukino) ruler of the Sea on the defense not even his powers of the sea alone could match the Giants control over ice as his own kingdom of Mer-people were in the worst element that immediately worked to the Jotunns' advantage. All was lost until another kingdom from another realm well above the worlds very skies itself came to aid Atlantica and put a stop to Jotunheims' conquest. They were the Asgardians of Asgard lead by Odin(Vegeta) and his son Thor(Trunks) as well as his brother Loki(Android 17).

With Earths last hope in the hands of Asgard a great battle in the frozen wastelands covering the Sea of Scandanavia had taken place.

"Die faul knave!" Trunks battle-cried as he swung his legendary hammer Mjölnir violently letting the flat end of his metallic magical hammer strike down hard on each Frost Giant around him.

Fighting alongside Thor members of his Asgardian family fought around the same area the God of thunder was in, Loki with his small but rather swift blades and his martial skills hacked and slashed his enemies while evading deadly attacks from the giants icy bladed arms. Odin would use his royal mighty golden spear Gungnir to blast several Giants into oblivion exploding each one into an icy dust.

Android 17 informed the two."Father! Brother! They've cut us off from our army, we're surrounded!"

"Thor we are separated from our forces, we need to form together and fight our way back to the ranks!" Vegeta led.

"Now that's a fight I've been waiting for!" Trunks impressively admitted.

"Son we must regroup or we'll be overwhelmed!" Vegeta demanded.

"Then I'll clear the path for both you and Loki!" Trunks cockily planned.

Thor lifted his divine magic hammer in the air then with the very sounds of thunder erupting from the sky above a gigantic bolt of white cerulean blue ligthening struck down from the clouds connecting to Thors' mighty weapon where it was absorbed into. With this power up Thor leaped forward with a large group of Frost Giants rushing to him then he slammed his great hammer into them before hitting the ice solid ground below. This resulted in his powerful shockwave exploding around him which resulted in all of the surrounding Giants in the blast zone to be blown off their feet and launching them many yards into the air. It also caused an icequake capable of cracking the thick multi-layers of ice that froze the sea.

The opportunity gave both Odin and Loki the make-way for them to pass through as they retreated towards Thors direction with no time to waste.

"Let's go Thor!" Android 17 informed.

As more of the large numbers of Frost Giants attempt to swiftly rush in and gang up on the three royal Asgardians the one that made the path for both his brother and father prepared himself for the next wave.

"You both go ahead, I'll cover you from here." Trunks readied as he gripped strongly onto his hammer.

With the Frost Giants swarming into the lone demigod Thor greatly believed that he had all of the strength and power needed to face his numerous larger enemies. His overconfidence merely led to his ignorance as he was caught off guard by one of the Frost Giants signature weapons, The Frost Beast.

A giant dark blue skinned abomination twenty times the size of a single Frost Giant with the body looking like a combination of a hairless gorilla mixed in with a lion, or tiger.

The Beast caught the Norse God by surprise with just enough time for it to leap past every other giant it ran alongside to and pounce on Thor.

"Gah!" Trunks could only gasp as he just felt the creature ramming headfirst right into him.

Things only got worse when Thor was slammed right into the spot where he had struck his hammer down that caused the ice to break but because it was where the collapse started it was the weakest point. This would cause both the Frost Beast and Thor to plunge from the ice solid surface and into the waters of the sea below. Both combatants were now under the ocean.

"Aaaagh!" Trunks yelled as he felt the pressure of the large teeth crushing his arm with each passing second.

Thinking fast Thor was lucky enough to only have his free arm caught in the Frost Beasts' bite which meant he still had his other arm that held Mjölnir. All he could do now was try to force the creature to let him go by repeatedly slamming his hammer on the creatures nose one swing after the other.

The prolonged fight between Thor and the Frost Beast continued on but as the minutes went by the two just went down deeper as a great distance away from when they initially sank from. Eventually Thor was able to pry the frost creature free but only because it drowned after more than 30 minutes without oxygen.

Thor managed to outlive his huge adversary but despite his efforts he too went on without air which caused him to not help but let death take him as he was too exhausted over both the fighting and staying extensively underwater longer than he should've.

With water now taking control of the lungs of the great Asgardian son of Odin all seemed lost for him as he gave in and fell unconscious and kept sinking deeper into the water.

His fate however was spared.

A sudden appearance out of nowhere came forth and was swimming it's way towards the fallen Asgardian. It's presence showed up as a humanoid but with emerald colored fins right where the legs should be below the waist, the hair was long and golden blonde flowing beautifully through the water with just as much grace as the fins, the being also appeared to be a she as there was purple clams placed on her chest adorned in the same fashion as a bra.

This was a Mer-person or specifically a Mermaid due her gender but not just any Mermaid wondering around the water rather it was the Sea King Tritons daughter Princess Ariel(Usagi).

"I'm here to help. Please stay alive." Usagi said despite knowing he wasn't awake enough to hear her clear underwater words.

She reached out for him with opened arms then embraced Thors' chest under his shoulders with her hands wrapped across him in a gentle welcoming hold. The Princess of Triton knew his time grew short so she had chosen not to bring him immediately to the surface where the battle is still raging on instead she swam with all of her underwater strength and capabilities and carried him off in the distance.

Thanks to Thors natural born Asgardian abilities he wasn't able to drown as easily as a Human would which helped in his situation while relieving Ariels'. She had taken him to nearby land somewhere in the sandy beaches of Norway safe enough to where the Frost Giants wouldn't find him as they were occupied by the Asgardian forces pushing them back.

Ariel would lay her newfound royal ally from another kingdom down on the sandy beach on his back and face kept up. Ariel would take this time to have a look at the warrior who battled the invaders of her homeland.

"He's so beautiful." Usagi gazed with enchantment upon his angelic features while carefully brushing aside some strands of his lavender shaded hair that blocked the rest of his amazing face.

She then began to sing.

"What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?"

As the little Mermaid let her voice out she continued seeing through the mighty Avengers' condition as her hands couldn't help but caress the strong but soft skin of his face.

"Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?"

Right in the middle of her grand peaceful singing the comatose Asgardian began breathing the fresh air again much to her delight and his steel blue eyes started to slowly open.

"Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world"

Once his vision started clearing and he could see his savior completely the view of Ariel's Goddess toned beauty match only by her rivaling voice took him with great surprise.

"You're voice it's the most amazing sound I've ever heard, even the greatest singing in Asgard doesn't have such an existence." Trunks praised the Mermaids illustrious first impression.

Thor lifted himself up now that he had regained his strength and got into a sitting upright position offering Ariel his attention with a proud and welcoming smile.

"I am princess Ariel daughter of King Triton of Atlantica. We the Mer-People have heard of another force battling those demons of ice. We nearly lost hope but it seems like you are the ones who are standing against them." Usagi greeted happily.

Trunks nodded back. "I am Thor son of Odin, prince of Asgard. Our duty is to protect the Realms from threats like the Frost Giants.

Thus the first contact between Mer-folk and Asgardian was born into a relationship between the daughter of Atlantica and Son of Asgard.

After the Asgardians had defeated the Frost Giants and driven them back to Jotunheim the world was now safe and back to it's normal state. All would've been given great peace if not for King Triton.

Despite the help of the Asgadians the Sea King would not allow anymore association with anyone above the surface of the Oceans, not Human nor Asgardian. He had always had a prejudice view of such people and the attacks given by the Frost Giants only made things even more complicated in his mindset.

This however would not stop Thor and Ariel from seeing each other as they grew quite fond for one another. As the months had passed by Thor would visit the same beach in Norway where he had recovered from his injuries in battle where he had first met Ariel. They would often talk about each others kingdoms, they would laugh, they would tell stories. Their friendship could only stronger after each meeting.

Eventually Ariel would tell Thor about her secret grotto a place where over the years she had kept many items and treasures left behind by Humans that came to the Ocean. This in turn would only lead to him wanting to see it for himself. Of course it would have meant for him to follow her under the sea but that wasn't too big of a problem, Asgardians being mystical beings were able to defy certain laws of physics no Human could ever accomplish such as not only staying underwater for a long time and withstanding the deep pressure but as well they can even talk with no problem.

Ariel would hold his hand and swim with him inside the cove allowing him to discover her entire collection placed on many parts of the rocky surroundings. Thor looked all over and was amused.

"Amazing you've been keeping much more Human items than I've ever had in my kingdom." Trunks admitted.

"Each and everyone of these gifts from the surface are part of me, my heart longs to one day know what it's like to have feet and walk and dance on land." Usagi explained.

Just as they both would share the moment unbeknownst to them King Triton had grown suspicious of his own daughter for awhile now and when he arrived at the one place Ariel had never told even him he was distraught.

"What is this madness! Ariel why is that Skyman here where he doesn't belong!" Kenji roared in a powerful rage.

Just finding out his own flesh and blood would hide things from him may've been bad enough and seeing her collect all sorts of things from one of his most disliked race may've been worse but nothing could compare to his furiosity of combining the former two disappointments along with the Human looking Alien who was even more of an outsider since he was never even born on Earth holding hands with his child.

Ariel gasped when she saw she was exposed and was bombarded with her fathers hostile criticism as he shouted all kinds of negatives from anyone outside of his waters. She tried her best to explain and even went so far as to tell him she loved Thor but all that did was make the already hopeless situation worse. Triton truly believed the Asgardians were just as bad or worse than Humans since they were able to defeat an enemy that could've frozen the entire Ocean and if they were capable of such power he could only imagine what they would do to his kingdom in a matter of time.

"There will never be an alliance between them! Ariel have you ever thought that he is just using you, he could kidnap you when he gets the chance and overthrow me and become the new king of Atlantica!" Kenji's anger grew at an unstable level and his golden trident glowed.

"Daddy you don't even know him!" Usagi screamed in distress trying her best to make him understand.

Thor would grip his hammer as he felt the need to step in and retaliate.

"I know one thing Ariel I will not have you around any more surface or sky dwellers anymore not items or animals and especially not those people! I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way so be it!" Kenji gave his final speech in a dark and grim finish before aiming his trident at everything in his surroundings that he felt never belonged to the sea.

"Daddy no!" Usagi cried as she watched horrifyingly.

Ariel saw him release a powerful stream of light from his forklike weapon and blasted every ounce of treasure his princess had gather so much after all these years.

Her crystal blue eyes could only see all of her harmless trinkets that meant so much to her were blown to pieces. Not one of them were spared from the King of the Sea's wrath. Ariels heart started breaking more so than her collection exploding left and right until there was almost no more in sight.

"This has gone far enough!" Trunks reacted having no longer watching the undeserved punishment he flew forward towards Triton and swung Mjölnir straight at him attempting to end the outrage.

The event led to a standoff between King Triton and Prince Thor as the two men of royalty clashed their magical metallic weapons into one another with Tritons trident wrestling with Thor's hammer and both of them faced off one another with powerful glares over who has the right authority.

"That is enough Thor!" Vegeta appeared into the grotto and wanted to quell a possible war ignition.

"Father?" Trunks saw his father in shock arriving just in the nick of time. He would have no choice but to listen to Odin then reluctantly pushed himself off of the trident in surrender.

All Odin could do at that moment was force his son to relent and converse with King Triton in order to come to an agreement. It amounted to Triton further pushing his boundaries with the only conclusion being to have Odin leave and bring his son back to Asgard with him. Meanwhile Ariel was left in her wasted grotto fully saddened by the incident caused by her fathers strict behavior, Thor had managed to view her on the rocky sea ground sobbing before he regretfully had to be away from her as he swam off. He may not have shed tears as much as she did but he was equally hurt by their separation.

Later that day Ariel would no longer put her trust in her father after what he had done knowing she'll never be with the skyman she loved she would have no choice but to leave the sea palace of Atlantica and be on her own. This would only make her a target for the Sea Witch Ursula (Queen Beryl) the devilish half octopus being known for her horrid black magic whom brought Ariel to her lair in order to talk to her about a way to be with Thor.

"How horrible of daddy to treat his little girl like a prized possession. Why if he had cared about you so much he should've not been thinking only for himself but not to worry dear you are in luck my poor young child." Beryl falsely sympathized.

Ursula wanted to show Ariel something when she swam around a creepily exotic large black clam about half their size open up it's maw then a magical form of a bubble presented itself.

Ariel looked closely at it and saw an image, it would seem the bubble was watching the inside of the Bifrost where Thor and Odin can be seen appearing to be some kind of argument.

"As you can see you are not the only royal child who's having daddy issues." Queen Beryl said rather humored upon seeing the king and prince of Asgard go back and forth

Trunks angrily shouted at Odin."How can I just sit by and let Ariels father do this to her! He actually used his weapon infront of his daughter on her belongings. He is no father."

"Thor you are not thinking like the man I raised you. You would rather us go to war over some mermaid you think you love." Vegeta belittled then added."This love you call it will do nothing but bring bloodshed. The matter is over there is nothing more you could do, there is nothing more you should do."

Thor had finally reached his limits.

"I will not have this I am bringing an army and marching down to Atlantica right this moment! I will bring Ariel to our kingdom where she will be safer." Trunks stood his ground.

"She will live her life with nothing but misery and won't be allowed to be free. She is the kindest person I've ever met and if you refuse to help me after all I've done for you and Asgard then you are an old fool!" Trunks insulted while prioritizing his authority.

Ursula would then show the bubble changing its appearance into a form of light in the shape of an avatar of Thor and Odin as faceless yellow light figures.

"And then just after Thor's outburst Odin saw that his son was a vain, greedy,and a cruel boy that wouldn't change his mind which left him with no other option but to banish him to Earth." Beryl concluded.

The avatar of Odin then showed the Asgardian king taking Thor's hammer away from him before he was sucked into the portal of the Bifrost.

Beryl continued "Thor is now a mortal living among the Humans. Odin had taken his powers and erased his memories that way his love for you will be forgotten. To top it all off Odin is now in his sleep. The Asgardians call this the Odin sleep as he had exhausted so much of his powers and now needs rest and without his powers Thor in deep deep trouble since he doesn't know who he is or where he came from."

Seeing Thor was alone and had noone to help him where he was most vulnerable Ariel wanted to help him in any way possible. Ursula would offer Ariel a chance to be Human like Thor in exchange for her voice. It was a dreaded deal that shouldn't be made but the little Mermaid could only act on selfless impulse for she couldn't let the God of thunder wonder aimlessly all by himself. Ariel made her choice and sacrificed her legendary singing and was given Humanoid legs from Ursula's magic. She had until tomorrows midnight to make him fall in love with her again.

On Earth the day after Thor walked on his own with his armor gone and no hammer in sight and memories vague and unfamiliar. He was lost in the Norwegian beach until Ariel had arrived and met him once again. He knew nothing about her and couldn't greet her in the same way as only she knew of their bond but because she couldn't speak there was no way for him to catch up. If she was able to sing her beautiful voice like before it may've helped made Thor remember better as her great vocals were enchanting to say the least.

Seeing as the blonde girl was the closest person to remember his past he trusted her and allowed her to lead him forward thinking she would be the one to jog his memory.

Ariel thought that if they could spend enough time together maybe there will be a change, his love for her would possibly bring back many great moments they shared for awhile.

Thor and Ariel went to a nearby town where the former mermaid wanted to have a little fun with her former god friend. They went into a restaurant to get something to eat, it resulted in Ariel for some reason she thought a fork was some kind of hair brush the moment she saw the utensil on the table as she grabbed the silverware and had fun with it. Thor was equally as awkward with his situation after he was given a tasty coffee beverage which had managed to help him remember atleast that part of his viking heritage.

"This drink is good. Another!" Trunks shouted loudly before taking the mug then slamming the ceramic material into the floor shattering it completely as an ancient traditional compliment of his praise.

"Hmmp!" Usagi muffled a giggle after seeing that.

The lack of social skills from either non-land folk experiencing their first time in a Human community only caused the restaurant owner to chase them out of his place in anger. It wasn't that scary of a situation but still they took their leave and went to a different part of town in order to build their development.

Ariel then spotted a crowd of people gathered in an open area where they were dancing happily. She would drag Thor with her to join in with the other pairs and made the Asgardian prince share a partnering with her.

The excited blonde princess would be the one leading the moment as she had remembered watching many Human ships pass by the ocean, some of them had merry dancing at nights to which she observed and tried to mimic those movements as best as she could which surprisingly was a decent start for a Mermaid who had just gotten her feet that day and yet Thor had them his whole life but was doing a worse job than her at dancing as he didn't know how to step right causing them both to have a hard time keeping in formation much to Ariels attempts.

After having alot of fun at the town they both came back to where they had originally left which was at the beach. Despite all of Ariels tries to get him to remember their connection he still wasn't able to put two and two together and the day was approaching midnight.

"I'm sorry but I just can't remember anything. I know you can't speak but if only you could tell me something maybe it would help." Trunks apologized.

Ariel didn't have long and she knew no matter what she wouldn't have enough time to get him to see it. With no way of revealing his past and the final minutes of the day coming forth it was just hopeless for the poor young mermaid.

Ariel's loving ocean blue eyes could no longer hold back her tears as she let out her sad expression and fell to the sandy ground in defeat. She made the deal with Ursula that she would now be a worthless weed slave under her powers because she failed to rekindle their relationship.

As Thor saw her crying he wanted to help her in any way he possibly could but once he had seen her position to where she was he started to have this strange feeling in his mind. He began to remember that he had seen someone cry like that before and she resembled that person and he was extremely angered over it. The amnesiac Asgardian kept his focus on Ariel and as he did he started to regain some parts from his past.

The Moon had shown itself to the sky indicating the midnight was there and it was the time. Ariels' feet started to disappear and in their place her green scaly yet shiny fins had returned to her.

"Ariel?" Trunks astonishingly remembered after seeing her jade colored fins the girl he was just thinking about started matching the images he pondered.

Returning from her Human form Ariel stopped crying in surprise and ignoring her changing feet in response to hearing Thor has said her name.

The God of thunder approached the little Mermaid and placed her hands into his and stared into her shinning ocean blue irises into his lighting sky blue ones.

"I loved you didn't I?" Trunks premised.

Ariel smiled once he was adding her into his memories and tightened her grip in joy now that he could atleast know her name and their romance.

"It's too late Thor and his mermaid." The familiar voice of Android 17 was heard in a rather threatening manner.

Both royal non-Humans turned their attention towards The God of mischief's' unexpected visit.

"Who are you?" Thor asked unrecognized.

"No surprise you don't remember your own brother. But then again I was born a Frost Giant." Android 17 smirked.

It was then Loki revealed that it was him that gave Thor his amnesia. After Odin cast him out Loki had followed his brother to Earth and had used his telekinesis to manipulate him into forgetting who he was, he had hoped that with Thor's mortal form it would be a good chance to do it since he was nowhere near as powerful as before.

"Once I found out I was not Asgardian during the battle of Earth I knew that one day you would ascend to the throne no matter what I did I had to make a deal with the sea witch and that Mermaid fell right into it." Android 17 pointed to Ariel.

Ariel gasped in realization.

"That's right and now that you have failed before midnight you are now mine." Beryl laughed evilly as she joined in swimming from the sea water and to the beach adding to the revelation.

Loki and Ursula all along were working together to form the coup against both kingdoms. For many years Loki had an inferiority complex when compared to Thor but once he saw the truth about where he was born the thought of what if the people of Asgard found out he was a monster twisted him. The only way for him to be accepted was if he became the king and got rid of his royal family that adopted him. He waited for the perfect opportunity namely for Ursula to send rumors of Ariels grotto and inviting Thor thus allowing King Triton to be at his most angered and when the Asgardian king falls into Odinsleep.

Since Ariel's end of the deal was met Ursula took Atlantica's princess back down into the sea where her poor unfortunate soul now belonged to her. It was now Loki's turn in order to go through with the plan which left him and Thor face to face still on the beach, the Mischief God pulled out his small blade and walked over to Thor where he would stab him in the torso.

Thor couldn't react to it as he still had forgotten he was a warrior prince.

"Goodbye brother." Android 17 unregretabbly remarked after pulling his knife out of him then letting him falling to his knees in the sandy earth below. He then started walking away leaving his long time Asgardian fake sibling to die from his injury.

As Thor held his bleeding wound he felt his vitals punctured and he couldn't receive help enough from both being too far from town and not knowing who could treat him.

Once again death was nearing the exiled Asgardian but thanks to Ariels efforts she had managed to atleast give Thor some kind of memory, from that memory his thoughts on who he was started to just grow more. He began thinking about Ariel and flashes of battle came through his vision. The last time he was in a near death occurrence was when the girl he had met and went to the town with had saved him from drowning and it was this very beach where they started meeting each other then grew beyond friendship.

"Ariel you saved me." Trunks realized.

Without fully realizing it his muscle memory took control of his actions as his arm came forward and reached out in the distance. He felt that doing this something could happen as he felt that he had done this gesture before in dangerous situations.

Back to the newly fledged villain Loki he was ready to head back to Asgard for further instructions from Ursula after she had obtained the Trident of Triton but he ended up stopping for the moment once he saw some kind of gray speckle at a vast range in his sight.

"What the?" Android 17 wondered.

As it got closer and traveled fast the object became more visible once it became more clear to Loki's eyes and just several seconds it revealed itself to be Mjölnir.

Flying past the second Asgardian prince the mighty hammer found its' way into the hand of it's previous owner.

Loki returned his attention back to Thor in shock that he would see the weapon that was separated from his brother found it's way to the area where he was about to kill him.

"No way?!" Android 17's face was paralyzed as was his entire self.

With the great hammer in his possession once again along with Thor's armor and cape reappeared around him the Thunder God had regained his powers.

After Thor had knocked out his brother Loki he intends to help save his Mermaid love with what he could. He looked out in the wide ocean ready to head in but a sudden eruption was sounding off all across the body of water took him by surprise.

The tides were moving unnaturally and the waves of the sea were uncontrollably going in all directions. Then rising from the dept a large figure emerged from the ocean. It turned out to be Ursula this time she was now colossal. Her gigantic size reached to heights that towered over the largest of sea vessels but what's noticeable was not only her huge form but she was now wielding King Tritons great and powerful Trident and now has the crown of Atlantica placed on her forehead.

"Hahahahahah!" Beryl viciously and victoriously laughed with the powerful sounds of her voice echoing across the waters of the sea.

Earlier Ursula and Loki explained to the couple of sky and sea that the sea witch knew Ariel couldn't resist trying to be with Thor even if it cost her own life. Ursula would take advantage of this with her black magic helping Ariel only for her to not accomplish it in time, then when King Triton saw that Ariel had signed the contract that it would imprisoned her the King of the sea did what any true father would do for the love of his child. King Triton would put his name on the contract himself freeing his daughter but the worst problem for this agreement caused him to become a worthless weed slave to Ursula and give up his rights to the kingdom but also he would surrender his powers to her.

Now that Ursula had finally won she became mad with such power given to her.

Before Thor could perform his next move his crystal blue eyes had caught sight of the Mermaid princess wrapped into the constricted grasp of one of Ursula's tentacles.

Usagi bravely spoke against Ursula. "You won't...get away...with this!" She tried to wriggle herself free but her arms as well as the rest of her lower torso and below were sunk too deep into her coil.

"Haha but my dear your situation doesn't seem to be getting any better, your dad's my slave, I have Atlantica and the Trident, and you have nothing. Face it princess I have won." Beryl faced Ariel with a powerful grin.

Unbeknownst to the evil half cephalopod the shot of a lightening bolt stuck out and hit the tentacle arm that was grabbing Ariel.

"Gahh!" Beryl screeched in pain and dropped the Mermaid Princess.

The powerful hit came from Thor who had flown towards the two women and with success Ariel was freed before Ursula could do more harm.

Thor flew through the air and had grabbed Ariel in time and carried her bridal style away from the giant Ursula who was now frustratingly mad that her two now puny enemies just got away and could prove a nuisance to her.

The mighty God took the Mermaid princess into a nearby previously sunken ship trying to hide and think up a plan to take away Ursula's power of Triton. Thanks to Ursula's new power she caused the waves of the water to be unrestful thus the ships that were down in the sea had risen up.

"I'm hurt. I can't use my full powers not while I still haven't fully remembered how to wield them. That and Loki stabbed me. I'm too weak." Trunks told Ariel as he had his hand putting pressure on his opened wound that was continuously bleeding out.

Similar to when he had first opened his eyes on the kind hearted Mermaid he had rested his back on the aged wooden planks of the ship and let her lay right next to him while he's in a weakened condition.

"Ariel you have to defeat her." Trunks figured his only thought up idea.

Thor offered Ariel his Godly forged hammer Mjölnir. The weapon of the thunder God required no strength just one who is worthy to possess his power and with Atlantica's princess having such a rare form of heart it was not hard for the hammer to be wielded by her. All Thor needed to tell her was to summon all the lightening the Earth could give her.

Back to Ursula who was seeking the prince and princess impatiently while surveying all the ruined floating ships near her.

"Come out now! You can't hide from me!" Beryl shot off some beams around the swarm of old boats hoping that Ariel and Thor were in atleast one of them.

"Ursula!" Usagi called out in challenge to the aqua sorceress powers with Mjölnir in her hand and her levitating in the air summoning up her storm.

The Octo-being turned her attention towards the young mer-girl and without hesitation and wanting to just kill her off she fired the Tridents beam straight at her.

Reacting fast Ariel held Thors mighty weapon with both hands gently gripping the wrapped up handle and in a prayer like position she allowed the metallic hammer forge by the Dwarven allies of Asgard to take a direct hit from the golden orange blast.

The powerful hit of the beam was halted as the feared and respected durability of Mjölnir was not to be underestimated. Even so Ariel couldn't win by just stopping Ursulas blast. She did what Thor had told her to do and called out to all of the sky to lend her all of the energies of Thunder and Lightening.

The clouds would answer by covering up everything in the blue sky then many bolts of gargantuan lightening shot down and struck Mjölnir.

The hammer was feeding on the shocking energy coming from above.

"Impossible!" Beryl said in disbelief before feeling the ocean water conduct electricity from the hammers control over ligthening.

Ursula could only attempt to kill Ariel by firing all the energy from the Trident but the conducting properties of the sea where she is swimming on kept electrocuting her and the inability to destroy Mjölnir only delayed the inevitable.

Soon the Sea Witch's' stolen powers were too weak for her now and in turn Ariel would fire a final powerful lightening blast of her given power from the legendary metallic weapon easily pushing through the under powered tridents ray before channeling through the pointy triple tips of the golden trident then into Ursula herself.

"Gahhhhh!" Beryl screamed her final voice out feeling the strongest and most dangerous lightening shock ever now that death had claimed her. She fell into the sea slain by Ariel as she sank deep within the water around her and let go of the Trident no longer able to use it.

After Ursula was defeated, the King of Atlantica got his kingdom and powers back, Loki being put in Asgardian prison for his treason, and Thor now fully recovered with his memories the events that had taken place would then allow for great new changes from the kingdom of the sky and kingdom of the sea.

Thanks to the efforts of both young prince of Asgard and young princess of Atlantica a newly formed peace was given. King Triton no longer harbored resentment towards the Asgardians since they have proven themselves namely the prince whom his daughter loved by defeating his enemy and restoring the balance to his kingdom. By doing this the King of the Earths waters allowed the alien Gods to form the once nigh impossible alliance together.

After a few months had passed King Triton gave his little girl Ariel the one thing she wanted the most and it was to become Humanoid like Thor. Now accepting her to go on her own and have as much time with Thor as she wanted it would eventually lead to the wedding in Asgard.

The Mer-folk of Atlantica were invited to come to the mystical realm to attend. Asgard had bodies of water around the kingdom so it was easy for them to witness the Princess and the Prince from difference worlds say their vows. The wedding took place at the center of the rainbow bridge.

Both father kings Odin and Triton smiled graciously in approval as they gave their children their upmost blessings as they witnessed them together.

Usagi with a new pair of legs and wearing a ceremonial Norse style wedding dress happily stood facing her future husband. "I do."

Trunks stared at her with such a wondrous contentful expression with confidence of being the best man he could ever be for her. "I do."

The two then stepped forward and kissed ensuring Atlantica and Asgard will have a new King and Queen watching over and not only protecting entire planet Earth and the homeland of the Norse Gods but all of the realms outside of their own. They all lived happily ever after.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Spider in the Woods Snow WhiteXSpiderman

_**This portion of the story was written as a commission by yourbloodyworld, unlike my ThorXAriel one this takes a different viewpoint. I couldn't commission more words so I was only able to ask her for 2000 as at the time that is all I could afford.**_

_**I might write my own version of this story but with all my time under consumption this is all I could do for now. Please enjoy the story.**_

_**Big shoutout to yourbloodyworld from deviantart also known as mricg from tumblr, if you want to commission stories from you please pay her a visit from either site.**_

* * *

Yamcha expected many things for his future, but this... This was a whole new thing,and whatever Yamcha was expecting, it certainly wasn't any of this.

He didn't expect a spider to sting him on that fateful day, and after that, didn't even as much as expect to get used to it, but at this point, this was his life and one way or another, Yamcha grew used to it, and sometimes would even dare to say he loved it,even if it was, in a way, a lonely road. People trusted him to do the right thing,trusted him to protect them, and one way or another, Spiderman's job never ended.

It left little to no time to himself, and a long time ago, Yamcha learned to live with it,and these days, this was his normal. Or, at least, that was what Yamcha tried to tell himself.

It was supposed to be another day, another battle, the sort of things Yamcha was used to, but nothing was going according to plan, and whatever Yamcha was expecting, it certainly wasn't this, no. He and Kraven had battled many times in the

past, and although sometimes it was harder than the usual, Yamcha always managed to come out victorious. This time around though, things seemed to be much, much more different.

Kraven was back, and he was much more powerful than the last time Yamcha had seen him, and he certainly didn't expect this. Both of them had been fighting for a while now, and Yamcha was this close to losing it completely: his body hurt, and he

could feel blood coming out of his nose and out of the corner of his lips, and even then, Yamcha knew it was far from all of it being over. And with another punch to his gut, Yamcha was close to giving it up. Losing the battle to win the war had never been part of his life philosophy, but this time around,

he was close to adopting it and keeping it close to his heart.

"What do you want?" Yamcha asked him, once Kraven was on the floor once again. Never once during the past few years, since becoming Spiderman, he had been so close to being defeated.

"... Nothing," Kraven stated, simply as that, and not for a moment Yamcha believed him. When it came to defeating bad guys, never once they didn't have an ulterior motive, always achieving something bigger, something greater.

"I don't believe you," Yamcha bit back, scoffing, and Kraven couldn't fo anything but smile at him.

It was nothing but pitiful and weren't Kraven, well, Kraven for a moment, and maybe Yamcha would've believed him. a moment, several and endless thoughts ran across Kraven's mind, and all of them were written all over his face. He didn't even as much as try to hide them this time around, and noticing how weak he was truly was, Yamcha wasn't surprised at

all. One final blow, that was all it was going to take from Kraven.

"And you shouldn't believe me, Spiderman," Kraven said at last, before positioning himself for the final blow, and for a moment, Yamcha seriously thought about letting him. But then, the next few words came out flying out of his mouth, "I'm here for

you... And she's... Well, she's there for her, Spiderman. And there's nothing you could do it to save her."

Kraven paused for a moment, and Yamcha tried to his best to make all of it make sense, and even then, his mind couldn't wrap itself around any of it, "What?"

"You heard me," Kraven said once again, slowly and surely, cruelly, even, "I'm here for you. And she's there. For her."

And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kraven was coming for him for the final blow, for the thing that would finally end Yamcha, and for a moment, it was completely unexpected, and Yamcha barely had the time to process all of the information before Kraven was coming for him.

And at that moment, Yamcha didn't know how, but, suddenly, he had found his strength once again, and suddenly, he was on his feet, and whatever Kraven was expecting, it certainly wasn't this - Spiderman was, after all, one step from being

defeated, and nothing could've changed that.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, almost as if his life depended completely on it, and for a moment, it might as well have, and when Yamcha started hitting him, he didn't stop.

He punched and kicked, did his best all-around, and it wasn't until Kraven was down that Yamcha allowed himself to breathe.

The relief that came with seeing Kraven on the ground, bleeding, didn't last long,though. There was still a lot to do, and Yamcha wouldn't rest until he got to Ami.

Once home, there wasn't much Yamcha could do, and as much as he was this close to panicking and losing everything all at once, he knew it wasn't the way to go.

That wouldn't help Ami, no. Instead, it'd only get in the way of improving things. So,instead of panicking, he calmly showered, and not much longer afterward, Yamcha worked on cleaning his wounds, and it wasn't an easy job: there were bruises all

over his face and body, and for a moment, his nose wouldn't stop bleeding, but eventually, as time passed and his heartbeat calmed down, things improved.

By the time Yamcha was booking the tickets, his nose wasn't bleeding anymore and the black and purple bruises around his body didn't hurt anymore, no. Not at all. His only focus was finding a way to get to Ami, and Yamcha needed to do it as fast as possible.

In the end, it didn't take much longer: Yamcha had tickets booked for Germany, and his flight was leaving in the morning - Yamcha would like to leave as soon as possible, but since the sun was starting to set, it wouldn't be possible to catch a

plane in the next few hours, and this was the best both of them was going to get at the moment.

In the morning, Yamcha woke up early and didn't think twice before getting ready and leaving for the airport.

None of them had much time left, especially not Ami, and the sooner Yamcha got there, the better.

When Yamcha got inside the place, it was forty-seven past three, and even though it was early and he had had a full day, Yamcha couldn't even as much as close his eyes. He had never been so anxious and so scared in his entire life, and all he

wanted was to get there. By the time four in the morning rolled around, the plane was in the air, and Yamcha had twelve hours until he got to Germany, and once there, Yamcha still needed to

get on the train: Ami didn't live anywhere near civilization and to this day, Yamcha was sure there were more trees, and, well, forests and animals, than actual houses. And during those twelve hours, Yamcha had a lot of time to think.

Not long had passed since he and Ami had met, no. The first time both of them laid

eyes on each other, it seemed as if both their souls connected immediately, and right

then, Yamcha knew he had found the person he'd love the most in life.

It was love at first sight, and neither of them needed to spend much time together to know what was happening to both of them.

At the time, Yamcha wouldn't dare to leave her side for a second, and both of them spent a lot of time in the woods together, even if more often than not, it was uncomfortable, and there, he learned more about Ami than he learned about anyone in his entire life: her mom had passed away soon after she was born, and not much long afterward, her dad had remarried, and her stepmother didn't like her. At all. And unlucky as she was, it hadn't taken long until her dad, too, had a not one foot,

but his body in the grave, leaving the girl to be raised by her.

When both of them met in the woods, Ami revealed to him she had been, once again, kicked out by her stepmother, but not to worry: she was used to it, and it

wasn't the first she had mistreated her, and eventually, she'd be able to come back

home.

Yamcha, on the other hand, needed peace and quiet, and the woods seemed like the right place to get all of that.

He didn't expect to meet the love of his life that day.

"She's evil," Ami revealed to him hours after both of them started talking, a shy smile on her face, almost as if she was embarrassed by admitting it, "I like it here more

than I've ever liked home..."

A moment later, Ami was adding, "And I like you, too."

Neither of them had kissed at the time, both of them being too shy to do so, but that didn't mean Yamcha or Ami didn't want to. It simply meant it wasn't the right time, nor

was it the right place, and after spending days by Ami's side, he came back home,and although he made it to New York City, he left his heart in Germany.

To this day, Yamcha still regretted leaving and losing her, and not one day passed without him thinking of her. He had thought about coming back once, twice, three, a thousand times, but each time, he told himself he shouldn't. Told himself he couldn't -

neither of them had spent a long time together, but Yamcha had heard enough about her stepmother to know the woman was a horror. He knew Ami's life wasn't the best, knew she deserved the world, but Yamcha didn't expect this, of all things, to happen.

After almost a whole day of travel, Yamcha had made it to Ami's neck of woods, and whatever he expected, it sure wasn't this.

"You're too late," One of the Dwarves, and Yamcha had long since forgotten his name, given how much his heart hurt and broke at seeing Ami like that, said, and it took everything within him to keep it together, "There's not much you can do to help her."

"But I thought-," Nearing her casket, Yamcha stroked her dark as the night sky hair, hoping for something. Anything. He'd give her anything to see her beautiful eyes,

looking up at him. Anything to see her lips curving into a smile,

"-I thought I had enough time."

"Not anymore," Another one of the Dwarves told him, and his face and tone of voice were filled with just as much sorrow as his friend's, "Not anymore..."

A pause and then, "And to think never once she stopped thinking about you. She swore you'd come back for her one day, oh, she did. She even sang songs about

it..." He couldn't bear to continue, the thought of it being enough to have him weeping, weeping and weeping, almost as if he couldn't bear losing someone that close to

him, and, of course, Yamcha understood all of it.

Ami was sweet, kind and loving, and she deserved much, much more, and at that,Yamcha found the courage to speak up again.

"It isn't over yet," Yamcha sniffled, fingers still intertwined in Ami's hair, "It isn't over,and I'm bringing justice."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever bring her back," Yamcha gulped, "But I'll... I'll make sure this wasn't for nothing."

For such small men, Dwarves were even braver than people gave them credit for.

Together, the eight of them managed to track The Evil Queen down, and, for some reason, none of them could quite place their fingers on, the woman knew they were coming and with that knowledge, she didn't think twice before escaping her doom,

her destiny.

All of them came after her, but, in the end, nothing needed to be done: for a moment, they thought she was going to escape, but it wasn't like that, no. Destiny had a fun way of playing pranks on people: she was climbing on the mountain, getting higher, higher and higher, and all it took was one second. One slip up. One moment, The Evil Queen, as she was known, was reaching for the sky and the other, she was crashing down, her body hitting the stones and leaving marks.

If the falling hadn't killed her, then the sea underneath her had. Drowning her, taking her life completely, and it wasn't until then that Yamcha felt as if he could rest.

Seeing The Evil Queen die had brought some relief, but it didn't last for long. In the end, Ami was still there. Her skin as white as a sheet of paper, eyes closed, and her touch... It was warm and left him wishing for more before, but now... Now it

was so cold and so distant, miles and miles away from him.

At that, Yamcha couldn't help himself. Approaching Ami's lifeless body, he brushed her hair off her face so he could see more of it, and cupping her cheeks, Yamcha was pressing a kiss against her lips. They were soft, and it almost felt as if he were coming home, and after so long without seeing and touching her, and, for a moment, he couldn't believe it was over.

Except it wasn't.

Slowly, and for a moment Yamcha couldn't believe it, Ami was opening her looked dazed, almost as if she, herself, didn't believe it he was really there.

Yamcha couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"... Yamcha?" He heard her voice, and she was weak. Almost as if a lot more rest was needed, and although it wasn't perfect, it was the best thing either of them would get right now.

_**The End**_


	4. Glass and Metal Cinderella and Ironman

_**I want to tell everyone I am sorry but I've been in a serious rush and have been dealing with so much in my way that I couldn't bring this story out enough.**_

_**Please enjoy what I could bring.**_

* * *

A few days later, on Halloween…

Stark Tower, having been repaired following the damage and the scuffle between Iron Man and Iron Monger - which was aided by the fact the damage to the tower was much less than Tony's mansion - was now the host to a second Stark thrown dance, only this time, it was a bit smaller.

Even so, Tony was dressed as he had been, in white and gold, and danced with Cinderella. The two were essentially in their own little bubble as they danced together, in step to the music playing.

Cinderella gazed at the man she felt such strong feelings for, and smiled. "Thank you again for saving me," Hotaru said. "I must admit, it's nice to be saved from something horrid for a change."

17 smiled. "Well, you know, when you're in the business of being a hero… Kind of comes with the territory, I guess."

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Tony."

They swayed about to the music, aware of the others dancing around them. Yet they were focusing only on one another in the moment. Nothing else mattered.

"So, this is love," Hotaru remarked after a long moment. She and 17 were close together, dancing and lost in one another. It was a truly enchanting experience despite everything that had happened before this night. "I think I can get used to it, Tony."

17 grinned. "I think I can, too. If this is love."

"I think it is," Hotaru said. "And I think it's something I feel toward you."

"Well, in that case." 17 kissed her on the forehead. "I think I love you 3000."

_**THE END**_


	5. Last night with the costumes

After the stories each couple had journeyed through and the dream sequences were over it was time that Ethels spell had worn off all of them. All of the floating white cotton looking clouds that were once hovering above to the over 20 year old adults had dispersed and after a few seconds the group then started to open their eyes around the same time and had began to awaken from the rather entertaining sleep.

Ami yawned. "Hahh! I can still feel the taste of bad apple."

Hotaru rubbed her eyes in refocus."It's a shame I'm never gonna wear that beautiful dress ever again."

Trunks stretched his arms. "I think that hammer would make a nice new weapon style for me."

Janus walked over to his father in order to compliment him gratified by what he had witnessed of him and his mother. "Yeah dad! I've always known you were an Iron Man. Even if I didn't know about you being an Android I loved every moment you acted like Tony Stark."

Android 17 proudly gave his son an agreeing smile before rubbing his similar hair styled head in return. "If only I could have Trunks' money I would be the Invincible Iron Man for you everyday."

Trunks would reply in a rather low pitch whispering grunt so that noone could hear his annoyance. "Too bad you had to be my evil step brother; the only bad part about my experience that could've been left out."

"What was that?" Android 17 said in response.

"Nothing." Trunks ended not wanting to start a fight especially infront of the kids.

Chibiusa went over to her blonde future mother in order to see how she felt about it. "That was amazing what was it like being a Mermaid?"

Usagi yawned from her enchanted rest as she covered her mouth. "We should go to the beach some time being Ariel made me miss swimming."

Gohan went to Trunks side to give his thoughts. "It's funny how you became more of a battlehungry prince. I've never thought I would ever see the day you would have such a personality that makes you exactly like the Saiyans."

Trunks admitted then gave an awkward feeling expression across his face. "It was ironic for my father to end up being a more peacekeeping king and dad. It's just so weird to see him use those kind of words he would never say."

Goten laughed. "Hahaha we should tell Vegeta this and see what he thinks."

The Sailor leader Usagi joined in."You think you got it bad I don't think I'll ever see my dad Kenji the same way again after he played Ariels scary dad Triton."

"Oh you'll get over it." Chibiusa closed her eyes in dismissal and waved her hand in brushing off.

"No sis I think I have to agree but atleast he was a good father although Beryl as Ursula...grrrr." Kousagi shivered after getting to the villian part of the story.

Yamcha gave his future wife his attention. "So Ami was I a good kisser or what." He joked.

Ami would blush in response as she tried to turn her face away from him trying to hide her admittance.

Di Sun sweatdropped as he could only give out an irritated attitude over his extremely boastful father. "After seeing that I think the story was much better looking before that point. Thanks alot dad now please don't be Spiderman anymore."

Ami then asked her son with concern overh is words. "What you didn't like me being Snow White?"

Caught by surprise Di Sun tried to rebuke his words. "No I didn't say that about you mom you were great as Snow White."

Mimas wanted to speak with her mother so she went over to her. "Hey mommy what was it like being Cinderella?"

Hotaru offered her a gorgeous loving smile. "Very magical, even when she was serving her horrible step mother and sisters but your daddy made everything better for her, as a hero should do."

Android 17 concurred. "If Ethel would allow it sign me up for the next one."

The elder witch had to decline. "Sorry this is only a one time deal."

"Awwwwwww!" Both twins of the cyborg parents gave a dissappointed attitude upon hearing her turn down another chance.

Hotaru then decided to cheer up her daugther with an idea. "What do you say we go dress shopping and find something beautiful for you to wear like our glass slippered princess."

Her future husband would try and do the same for their son. "If you train hard with me I can show you how to fly and shoot lasers just like Iron Man and you don't even need the armor to do it."

Mimas delightfully accepted. "Fantastic!"

Janus elated after. "Awesome."

The second son of legendary warrior Son Goku wanted to ask Ethel something as he walked towards her and gave her his attention.

"Hey Ethel that was amazing why don't you just use your magic this Halloween. I'm sure many people will love it." Goten said.

The long time spellcasting woman surrendered her smile as she had to break down her reason to the young Son.

"I'm afraid Goten that is something I cannot risk for people will not take kindly to witches. that is why I only trust you all here for that." Ethel explained.

"Come on we shared you our secrets and this all turned out nicely. How about you just use your magic to make a simple Halloween party nothing more?" Usagi encouraged.

Ethel wasn't enthusiastic over the idea. "Gee I don't know."

Kousagi wanted to join in on the conversation so she jumped in and spoke out in agreement with what her close friend and mother had to say. "Please Ethel you can even just use your own magic to fix the place if you wanted."

"I could've but the reason I haven't done any renevation or anything much over the house for so many years is because in the past I had to leave from place to place and country to country all thanks to my magic being exposed to people who would've considered it being linked to the powers of Hell. I figured that if I had spent all my life in a run down place like this and work like any Human could do eventually I would find a way to pull through without people blaming me for sickness or horrible luck." Ethel unfolded her forced secluded past.

Ami bewed in order to offer what she figured could be the ultimate solution to the sorceress's problem. "What you could do is just not use your powers to their fullest."

Ethel turned her attention to the genius sailor senshi bewildered by the suggestion. "What do you mean Miss Mizuno?"

"Why not instead just find a gray area. You can't hope to live Human with a house like this that is abandoned but you also can't fully use your powers so that someone would suspect it. You don't need the perfect luxerrious rich looking mansion but why not settle for lower middle class." Ami explained.

Ethel was surprised and yet interested in what the blue haired mother of Di Sun inferred. "wow really? I've never thought of it that way." She scratched her aging white haired head in figuring of Ami's concept.

Kousagi also wanted to add in her encouragement along with the rest of her company. "Just remember all of us have powers just like you and so far noone ever found out about us but eachother."

Ethel looked down at the youngest daughter of the legendary Sailor Senshi leader and gave the little girl a pleasant-filled smile. "I guess you all are right." She would come to an agreement.

_**Halloween Night**_

The very loveable spellcaster once thought she never needed to use her spells to get through life however thanks to the water themed Sailor Ami Mizunos' advice she decided to take her word for it along with the innocence of the children to use just enough of her magic to create a new home that was atleast manageable.

Unlike how it was before with it's decaying wood, rusted nails, broken windows, etc. she made a simple common household. The new wooded covers recieved dark green painting all over, the porch still had some broken wooden rails but Ethel kept them like that, The front garden remained dead with unwatered plants, and despite what the kids had done to help her out before when her bedroom roof was blown off she decided herself to just move to another room and used the rest of her magic to board up the opened colosal hole that had exposed the area to the outside. Indeed the house wouldn't cause suspicion for anyone questioning the better conditioned build in a short amount of time.

After this was done the retired magical woman would allow the Z and Sailor Senshi children to host a Halloween party in her living place as a token of their friendship; in addition she would grant their parents atleast one last time to play the Disney owned characters for this night so far.

Because the house was so large there was enough wide space in the living room for a number of people. The party had started an hour ago and already there were dozens of families attending the open invitation. Many of the guests consisted of children with their parents; some had both parents, others had just one be it mom or dad, while the rest were a bunch of teens who could be brother or sisters of the children that were forced to tag along unfortunately. Most of the attendants came from the Senshi kids' school Juuban Municipal Primary.

On the open floor where the dancing had taken place the team were dressed in the same costumes as they were given in the stories.

"Lapis you've got to move abit more." Hotaru said unsteadily as she tried to dance with his movements.

"I am trying but this suit is so heavy I can't do my arms or my legs right. Doesn't make it any better with those glass shoes being so difficult." Android 17 pointed out.

Hotaru was alittle annoyed. "Well sorry for loving Cinderellas foot fashion; I've never thought it would be this difficult to walk in."

Other than them the two couple right next to their attempt at dancing who played Ariel and Thor were also having the same problem.

Trunks was rather unsettled for trying to help Usagi stay steady as he had his arms around her waist and had to move for her.

"Why didn't you just go for Ariel with the pink dress? Why bother dancing with the fins." Trunks argued.

Usagi disagreed. "I like the mermaid part the most, Ariel is and always has been a mermaid so don't complain Mr. God of thunder. I remembered it was me that helped you dance." She recalled the town scene in the dream story.

Elsewhere on the dancefloor another one of their friends also was in a complicated situation.

"Ow my hair." Ami was feeling Yamchas Spiderman palms stick right on the side of her dark blue hair pulling on the strands.

"Sorry Ami I don't know how to get it off in fact the movies never really tell you how Peter is able to deactivate his wall crawling hands." Yamcha tried to explain.

The kids who helped their friendly witch set up the party and attended watched their parents struggle with their new cosplay only to feel embarassed over the fact that they decided to take it too far and asked Ethel to give them the characters features.

Di Sun felt so much shame he sweatdropped and blushed all over his face. "I thought I told dad not to be Spiderman ever again and I expected something like this to happen."

"Atleast your mom and dad can move with their costumes." Janus agreed along with his sister giving out the same unhappy face as both boys.

Other than the older members of the team dancing the Halloween night away the younger members had alot more fun. Gohan was wearing his Captain America suit dancing with Chibiusa who was wearing the pink dress of Sleeping Beauties Princess Aurora.

The two similar aged warriors locked their eyes with eachother, smiling joyfully and peacefully; Gohans free hand placed gently onto the side of Chibiusa's sakura matching colored clothed waist as was her hand on the same side carefully holding freely on the back of her half Saiyan partner neck. With both right and left opened hands occupying a position to suite the dancing their opposite arms were covered by Captain America's famous Vibranium shield as under it both Gohan and Chibiusa would have their other hands grasping eachother and intertwining their sweet young fingers into one another making both of them easily dance while the shield would move along with them not interfering any way with their form.

"Whupeee!" Kousagi screamed in the air with excitement.

The second child of Usagi and Future Trunks was cladded in a finely decorative shining yellow 18th century French dress which could only be worn by Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The reason for her laughing and fun-filled screaming was due to her being carried by the waist and swung across the room in the arms of her close friend Goten Son who was wearing torn up purple pants and painted in full green color all over his skin making him the Hulk.

Ethel watched with high spirited merriment at her new company trying their best to have a good time at the party in her house of course the result was at the very least memorable for sure.

Because this was Halloween she was safe wearing her old dress that she had kept away for awhile which was her traditional witch attire and pointy hat.

"So what did you think my old friends?" Ethel asked over to someone right next to her who was not there before.

Over to the side of her shoulder two familiar older men sat down near the fire place on her living room chairs.

"I think you could've gotten better." Stanley Martin Lieber said in a rather unimpressive tone.

"Seemed like a nice idea atleast."Walter Elias Disney also didn't feel as enthusiastic.

The elder magic user merely giggled over their view on her new friends. The night would then continue on where the males dessed as the Marvel Heroes would finally get the hang of their costume powers while for the princesses or atleast just Usagi decided to just go for Ariels pink dress as she still realized she's never gonna get Ariels fins right since they were meant for the water.

* * *

**_Happy Halloween everyone oh and I may edit this fic out later as I feel it needed more details and such but for now this is what I have. I still need to update on Starlight, Sonic and the Vocaloid Project, as well as Romance of the Neko. _**


End file.
